It's Not What It Looks Like
by prehistoric-huntress
Summary: If a random tribe asks you something, do not answer. I repeat, do not answer or you may experience an embarrassing situation XD Short one-shot! .


**It's Not What It Looks Like**

"No."

"Come on! Please!"

"I'm not going down there. Are you nuts? No way!" he refused.

"Oh, don't be a sourpuss, Killua! It'll be fun!"

"We know nothing about that tribe! We don't know what could happen! Let's just find a secure place for the night, all right?" Killua said, shoving his hands in his pockets which typically meant the discussion was over. Gon pouted, hoping his sweet face would get the best of Killua. Killua gave him sideways glance, but quickly looked away because he knew his resolve would crumble if he saw Gon's puppy dog eyes.

"You're no fun, Killua. It would just be- ah!" Gon was hit from behind. The force thrust him towards Killua who yelped in surprise as Gon landed on top of him. Their foreheads smacked with an audible thud.

"OW!" Killua complained, rubbing his forehead. "What was that?" Gon glanced over his shoulder and laughed.

"It's a Guwacan. Big birds. They don't like noise," he chuckled. The giant bird huffed and stalked off.

"That's great. Can you get off me now?" Killua asked.

"Eh, right," Gon said, trying to stand up before being pulled back down.

"Ah! Gon! Careful with your knees!" Killua said nervously.

"Sorry! But… I think our belt buckles are tangled…" Gon said, trying to pull up again, only to be dragged down again.

"Damn it. The one time I wear a belt," Killua sighed. Gon kept pulling. "Okay, okay, stop. Just get on your knees so I can reach the buckles," Killua said. Gon spread his knees and lifted his chest to give him space, but his knees were on rocks, so he kept trying to reposition himself, making it harder for Killua to untangle the belts.

"Gon! Stop moving! I can't- Okay, that's better. Stay like that."

"Uh… Killua…" Gon said. Killua rolled his shoulders and looked up to see a group of the same tribe members that had been watching a little earlier. Their heads were sideways, watching them.

"It's not what it looks like!" Killua yelped, jumping up which made his belt rip and his pants fell while Gon fell on his backside. A few of the guys in the back of the group chuckled. Killua hastily pulled his pants back up and glared at Gon who was just laughing and scratching his head awkwardly. The leader walked forward and opened his arms.

"TREM!" he announced. Gon and Killua just stared at him.

"TREM! Eh… yes?"

"UH…" Killua looked at Gon for help.

"Yes?" Gon answered. The group cheered. The next confusing minute consisted of the group hoisting Gon and Killua up to their shoulders and carrying them to their camp. Killua leaned towards Gon.

"If they try to sacrifice us, I will kill you before they even get the chance!" Killua hissed. Gon just laughed. The group sat them down and made a circle around them.

"Pa," the leader said, giving them a bowl of liquid. Since Killua had no fear of poisons, he readily drank it. The leader gave a bowl to Gon.

"Ooo—kay?" the leader tried to say. Gon took the bowl and drank it cautiously. The group cheered again.

"I guess they like to spoil their guests?" Gon chuckled. Killua nodded, although he had a funny feeling about the whole situation. Then, two women came forward and placed flowered necklaces around their necks. Then a man with a very large and fancy necklace made of several different plants and bones.

"Ze?" he asked, looking at Killua.

"Uh, ze?" Killua repeated. Everyone cheered. Then the man looked at Gon.

"Ze?"

"Sure, ze," he replied. Everyone cheered again and the rest of the night proceeded with a feast and some drugs that, for once, affected Killua. They both stumbled around, laughing, and eating more than they ever had.

The next morning was very slow, even for the two inhumanly fast humans.

"Last night was fun," Gon said, his half-naked body hanging off a stump that was inside their tent. Killua sat up, his bare chest painted in bright colors. Gon watched him from his upside down position as Killua tried wiping off the paint.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Hm?

"Why are you wearing my shorts?" he asked, smiling. Killua jumped up and looked down to see himself wearing Gon's green shorts. Gon couldn't help but laugh at how silly Killua looked in shorts and especially in a bright color like green.

"Aaaaah," Killua complained as he slipped out of them and threw them at Gon.

"Gah!" Gon scoffed.

"Where are my pants?" Killua demanded.

"Up there!" Gon said, pointing at the highest point of the tent's ceiling. Killua easily jumped up and grabbed it while Gon put on his own pants.

"What even happened last night?" Killua asked, rummaging around for his shirt.

"I don't know," Gon replied. They finished getting dressed and walked out. A girl met the confused pair by their tent.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Yes! Someone we understand!" Gon cheered.

"What happened last night?" Killua asked. The girl laughed.

"Like you don't know," she said. Gon and Killua kept a serious, but confused expression. "Oh my goodness, you don't know."

"We're obviously asking for a reason," Killua said sarcastically.

"It was a wedding," she said. Gon and Killua looked at each other.

"Whose?"

"Um, yours." Their eyes opened wide.

"We're not telling anyone," Killua said as they walked back to the city.

"I agree," Gon said. The boys hadn't looked at each other the entire walk back.

"I mean no one. Not even Leorio and Kurapika. Not even Mito-san," Killua added.

"Yep. Of course," Gon agreed. Then he stopped.

"Okay, but let me ask something." Killua looked at him with a slight look of annoyance.

"Who do you think was the bride?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this funny idea XD Leave me a review? Thanks :)**


End file.
